koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Li Jue
Li Jue (onyomi: Ri Kaku) was an officer who once served under Dong Zhuo. After Dong Zhuo's assassination, he and his peers killed Wang Yun. Taking Emperor Xian, he assumed control of the government. However, due to a plot concocted by Yang Biao, he ended up fighting his ally Guo Si, which led to his own demise. Role in Games Li Jue is a generic officer under Dong Zhuo in all Dynasty Warriors titles. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Dong Zhuo allows him to command his army at Si Shui Gate, but he was replaced by Hua Xiong in Dynasty Warriors 5. He also serves Orochi and escorts the carraige of Mitsuhide at the Battle of Wuhang Mountains in Warriors Orochi 2. Quotes *"Li Jue, you must know where Diaochan is! Hurry up and spit it out!" :"Not long ago, I saw a woman making her way towards Sishui Gate. I believe it might have been Lady Diaochan." ::~~Dong Zhuo and Li Jue; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information A native of Beide commandery at Liang Province, Li Jue was a descendant of the famous general Li Guang who fought against the Xiongnu tribes. He joined Dong Zhuo's forces and participated in various conflicts including the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Battle of Hulao Pass. During his lord's war against the coalition, he was sent as an emissary in a failed attempt to gain Sun Jian's allegiance. Later on, he and his allies wreaked havoc on the surrounding towns of Chenliu and Yingchuan after defeating a force of 3,000 elite troops led by Zhu Jun. When Dong Zhuo was assassinated by Lu Bu at Chang'an, Li Jue and his compatriots pleaded Wang Yun for amnesty only to be denied due to their close ties with the fallen warlord. They eventually decided to launch an attack on the capital by gathering a force of 100,000 followers to breach the city walls. As a result, Lu Bu was forced out of Chang'an while Wang Yun took his own life. Like his lord before him, Li Jue took Emperor Xian hostage and used him as a tool to promote and demote whoever he pleased. Among those who received promotions were Liu Biao, Yuan Shu, and Li Ru. Li Jue continued to abuse the emperor's power within the imperial court and even alienated his own generals after openly executing Fan Chou at a banquet for not following orders during Ma Teng's rebellion. Soon, he and Guo Si turned against one another when Han minister Yang Biao tricked the latter's wife Lady Qiong to drive a wedge between the two. Unrest within Chang'an intensified even more until Jia Xu proposed a ceasefire between both parties so that Emperor Xian may return to Luoyang. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Yang Feng repelled Guo Si and escaped with the emperor who eventually came under the protection of Cao Cao. Suffering a major defeat by the hands of Zhang Yang, Li Jue was killed at Chang'an alongside his whole family. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Li Jue had been loyally serving the usurper Dong Zhuo, but when Dong Zhuo was slain by his son, Lu Bu in conspiracy with Diaochan's father, Wang Yun, Li Jue rose up with Guo Si and other Dong Zhuo loyalists in rebellion. They began a march on the capital, eventually coming to the palace. Emperor Xian, standing high, had asked why the rebels were there, to which they demanded Dong Zhuo's killer. Wang Yun, after talking with the emperor, came down in front of the pavilion, and was killed by Li Jue after demanding his own death. Gallery Li Jue (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Li Jue (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait DT_Li_Jue.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters